


The Rise of an Empress

by Makara91



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Historical, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Martial Arts, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makara91/pseuds/Makara91
Summary: It’s been two years and tensions run high when the royal nations of Celestial Ice and Heaven Lotus goes head to head in war. Choi Minha, now Empress of the newly established Empire of Heaven Lotus, vows to unite the continent and put rest to this tragic event that had led the people to be starving and without homes. As her powers grow, so does that of her half-sister, Queen Yuha.It’s not just the frontlines that Minha has to worry about. There’s also unrest in the palace with the establishment of a male harem. With the demands of more heirs to the kingdom, can Minha keep up with the constant attention she seeks from her male concubines? Can she keep the ministers whose sons are in the harem in check? And would something or someone get in the way of her one true love?With her husband, Kang Dongho, as her Emperor Consort, and with her friends by her side, can Minha bring peace to the continent? Will she be able to weave a path through the constant struggles of war, politics, and romance?
Relationships: Kang Dongho | Baekho/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

I sat up in bed, body drenched with sweat. It wasn’t because I had a passionate night with a certain someone, it was because I was just nervous. Nervous about how the day was going to go down.

Today was the day that I, Empress Choi Minha, would officially meet the members of the male harem. It was quite a shock that the council would actually establish a male harem. Their reasoning? They wanted to ensure there was an heir to the throne at all possible costs. Even if I had to have them with other men.

It’s been two years since the new empire of Heaven Lotus was established. It’s been two years since the Imperial Army had broke off from the main force and all the martial sects had begun allying themselves to the two main royal factions. As much as I wanted to use the original Celestial Empire as the name, no one wanted to be associated with the now power-hungry Queen Yuha and her council. Even Jinhee, my maternal cousin from Starry Heaven agreed that the new name shouldn’t be associated with that of Yuha, my half-sister.

It pained me to not use the name of the kingdom that my family had ruled for centuries. I felt as if I was dishonoring the ancestors for doing so.

We settled with Heaven Lotus because most of its people that are fighting alongside with me were from the Heavenly Lotus Sect and I was a disciple of the Grand Master. Lianhua, our headquarters, ended up becoming the capital city and we gained quite a large amount of people that had joined our cause. We had a few of the largest martial sects in our service, the Mages Guild, and quite a few mercenary groups that did not want to paid in money but rather food.

“Minha.”

My name was but a whisper, soft and satisfying to hear.

I heard movement next to me, felt the silk sheets shifted from my body, a muscled arm reaching out behind to pull me in for an embrace. I moved in closer to the warmth, buried my head in his shoulder as the man next to me caressed my hair.

“Are you nervous about today?” His voice was low and deep. It vibrated throughout my body and I nodded against his naked skin, my arms wrapping around his waist.

“Yeah…” I muttered before looking at him. “I don’t think I can do this.”

“Yes you can.” He caressed my naked back and I sighed in content. “Anything I can do to help ease your mind?”

I shook my head, a groan escaping from my lips. I looked up at him, a frown on my face. “Seriously, Dongho. I don’t think I can do this. Do you really expect to share me with others?”

Kang Dongho, my soulmate, my husband, father to our beautiful son Donghyun, shook his head and looked down at me. “Good god, no. But the council and the people want to ensure that you have many children if something should happen to Donghyun.”

“Nothing will happen to Donghyun.” I scoffed, slapping his bare chest. “If anyone as so much harms a hair on the little prince, I’ll…”

“Calm down my love.” Dongho continued to caress my hair, a grin on his lips. “I’ll make sure nothing happens to our son.”

“I just can’t believe that a male harem was established!” I groaned out, trying to muffle my incoherent swearing against his shoulder. “I thought they were joking but I didn’t think it was actually going to happen. I don’t want to go through pregnancy again!”

Dongho chuckled, his lips coming into contact with my forehead. “So you don’t want to be pregnant with my child?”

I shook my head, a hearty laugh coming from me. “Only if it’s yours Dongho. No one else’s.”

“Good. In that case…” His lips met mines as we fell back against the bed. “Why don’t we start now?”

I held my hands at his chest and slightly pushed him away, laughing as we both sat up in bed again. “Not now Dongho. I think I hear little pitter patter of feet on the floor.”

“Oh, the little prince is awake.” Dongho chuckled as the door flew open and our almost three year old son ran over and climbed into our bed. “Did you miss us already Donghyun?”

“Yes!” He yelled out as ne nuzzled his face in Dongho’s chest and beamed at his father. “Daddy, is mom more babies?”

For an almost three year old, Donghyun spoke quite a lot. Sure it was pretty incoherent but we mostly got the gist of what he was saying. He was the happiest child in the palace if not the most adventurous. He would normally run away from his nannies and find his Uncle Minki to have adventures with.

I chuckled and pinched his little cheeks. “Do you want brothers and sisters, Donghyun?”

He beamed at us and nodded. “Yes! I want mommy and daddy to me brother, sister.”

We chuckled, Dongho moved off the bed, grabbed and threw my shift at me and he shuffled into some pants before returning to the bed. The three of us sat in bed for a while, Donghyun telling us one of his stories with this adventures with Uncle Minki.

“Are we interrupting anything?” A voice at the door made the three of us look up. A couple smiled at us, a beautiful baby girl in the woman’s arms.

With a small nod, I waved them into my chambers. “Come on in.”

With a humongous smile on his face, Donghyun nearly leapt off the bed as he ran towards the couple as they neared towards the chairs, chanting _‘Minyoung! Minyoung!_ ’ Dongho let out a quick excuse to the couple and asked if they could keep an eye on the little prince as we escaped to the back of the dressing screen.

Dongho was quick to get dressed first and he helped me with my robes, fixing a quick kiss on my lips before we greeted our guests. I found Donghyun in the man’s lap as he leaned slightly over and looked at the baby girl who was sleeping.

“Minyoung sleeping?” Donghyun asked, looking up at the man.

The man let out a chuckle and softly pinched his cheek. “Yeah. Let’s not wake her up, Donghyun.”

“How’s fatherhood treating you, Minhyun?” Dongho asked as he grabbed Donghyun and took a seat across from the man and his wife.

Hwang Minhyun, one of my Advisors in court and a fellow general, had a tired smile on his face. “Exhausted. Who knew babies were hard work?”

“I’ve told you from day one that babies were hard work.” I chuckled as I sat next to Dongho. I looked over to the woman next to him. “How does it feel having one of your own now, Jinhee?”

Eun Jinhee, Crown Princess of Starry Heaven and my cousin on my mother’s side, made an exasperated face. “It’s hard. Minyoung cries all the time. How did you ever handle the crying?”

It came as no surprise when Minhyun and Jinhee announced their intention of marriage about a year and half ago. Jinhee at first was against the relationship since Minhyun was technically engaged to Yuha but things led to another one day and they decided to let fate take its course. It wasn’t until Jinhee found out she was pregnant until they decided to tie the knot.

With her marriage, Starry Heaven would go Jinhee. There was a coup led against our Royal Uncle Inho and Jinhee’s father ended up taking the throne, making Jinhee and her line the direct heirs. Since Minhyun had forsaken his father, he married into the royal family and was considered the Crown Prince Consort.

Years ago, before I had gotten together with Dongho or married him, I had a prior engagement with Minhyun. I was young, about fifteen or so when we were engaged. Maybe because I was just young and stupid, but I was in love with him and when our engagement was broken only for him to be engaged to Yuha, I was heartbroken. I had decided to travel with Dongho and things led to another and before I knew it, I ended up married and having my first child.

I looked over to Dongho and Donghyun. These two were my world and I would do anything for them. Taking one of Dongho’s hands in mine, I smiled at the couple. “It’s hard but it will be worth it. Look at how big and mischievous little Donghyun grew up.”

Minhyun chuckled. “Well I’ll wait until the moment Minyoung starts running around. Then she’ll have Donghyun to play with.”

Jinhee looked over at me, her little one grabbing one of her fingers. “Minha, don’t you have to go to the harem today? How are you feeling about that?”

“Like I want to murder everyone.” I muttered, Dongho covering our son’s ears. “I don’t get why I have to have a harem. You men can’t get pregnant. I’m the one who gets pregnant. How the hell do I lead a nation if I’m always pregnant?”

Dongho shook his head. “At least Jonghyun and Aron will be there. If you need to have other kids, I would rather have them be fathers instead of other men.”

“Don’t let Aron hear you say that.” Minhyun let out a loud laugh. “You know he has a thing for Minha.”

“I shiver at the thought of having Aron’s kids.” I muttered.

“Aron’s a handsome guy though.” Jinhee stated before patting Minhyun’s arm, letting him know that he didn’t have to worry. “But I agree with Dongho. If you have to have other children, wouldn’t it better with someone you know instead of someone you didn’t?”

“I get what you’re saying but…” I frowned but shook my head. “Never mind that. If I have to have another prince or princess, I’ll just go for Jonghyun or Aron.”

Dongho chuckled, setting Donghyun on the floor. We watched as he climbed on the sofa from across us only to sit in between Minhyun and Jinhee, as the latter leaned forward just a bit so that the toddler could look at the sleeping baby. “Minki got lucky that he’s your brother.”

“Minki needs a Princess Consort.” I muttered, thinking about my twin’s love life. “Is there any way I can skip from going to the harem and focus on Minki?”

“Don’t worry about Minki.” Jinhee shook her head. “Go on and do your duties. We’ll keep an eye out on the little prince.”

“Besides, he’s too focused on Minyoung.” Minhyun chuckled, lovingly ruffling the boy’s hair. He looked over to Dongho and me. “Go on ahead. Dongho should at least instill some fear into the other male consorts and concubines.”

“Okay, okay.” I muttered, stooping down to Donghyun’s level. I gave him a peck on the forehead. “Donghyun, mommy is going to go now. Be good for Auntie Jinhee and Uncle Minhyun, okay?”

And with a cry of happiness at hearing that he got to stay with his aunt and uncle, Dongho and I left our chambers to travel to towards the back of the palace where the royal harem was kept. As we neared the south wing, I noticed that there Aron and Jonghyun along with three other men were dressed in some of the finest robes.

A total of five men? I guess that’s better than having a hundred of them.

Taking a deep breath, Dongho and I continued towards where the men and the ministers stood. This was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter...but it's better than no chapter :)

“Your Majesties.”

Dongho and I were greeted by the ministers, the male consorts and the servants that gathered in the south wing where the harem was. Aron and Jonghyun stood to the side in light armor with their hair messy, most likely back from training with the soldiers. Three other men stood in front of me, dressed casually with a bit of elegant accessories adorning their body.

One of the ministers stepped out towards me, one of the consorts followed after. He gave me a low bow and gestured over to the man. “Your Majesty, this is my nephew, Yonghyun.”

Kang Yonghyun, the nephew of Kang Jinho, the Minister of Domestic Affairs, gave a small bow over to us. He looked tall, about five feet eleven inches and had somewhat sharp features. He was an incredibly handsome man but the look on his face showed that he wanted to be anywhere but here. “It’s an honor to meet you, Your Grace.”

“If I recalled right, Yonghyun, you held a rank six position back at Celestial Ice. Correct?”

His eyes wide opened in surprise, he nodded. “Yes. I was a rank six official for the Office of Commerce.”

“I see. I hope you continue to make contributions to the empire.” I smiled and looked over to one of the officials. “Make a note for the next audience that Kang Yonghyun will take his old position as a rank six official in the office of commerce.”

“Yes, your majesty.” The official nodded and wrote down my words.

Yonghyun gave me another bow, the image he portrayed earlier gone in a matter of seconds. “Thank you, Your Majesty!”

The next minister stepped out and gave his greetings, gesturing to an even taller man. “My grandson, Youngho.”

Son Youngho, or Johnny as Aron whispered, was the grandson of Son Youngmin, the Minister of War. He was taller than majority of the men here and quite muscular by the looks of it. He was also attractive, having brown eyes that seemed soft and caring. “Pleasure, Your Majesty.”

“Are Generals Aron and Jonghyun treating you alright in the army?” I asked. “How is your unit doing?”

“Yes, your grace. They treat me well.” Johnny let out a large smile, clearly relieved that I remembered that he was a part of the army. “The trainings are as brutal as ever. But the troops have improved drastically.”

“That’s good to hear. We’ll have a discussion about military affairs within the next few weeks and I would like you to attend.” I nodded. “Keep up the good work.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty.” He let out, a wide smile on his lips.

The last minister stepped out and gave a bow, gesturing to a beaming man that looked to be somewhat older than Dongho. “This is my son, Seunghyub.”

Lee Seunghyub, the son of Lee Seungeun, the Minister of Military Affairs, gave a bow and a small smile. He was tall as well, maybe about the same height as Younghyun, and was an attractive man. Compared to Younghyun, he was more on the slender side and that made him look even taller. “Hello, your Majesty.”

“Lee Seunghyub,” I exclaimed, giving the man a teasing grin. “Don’t tell me you’re here to cause trouble?”

“By causing trouble…” He began but stopped when he noticed the look I gave him.

“Don’t think your senior brother and sister here don’t remember your mischievous antics.” I shook my head, Dongho chuckling beside me. Seunghyub, in better words, was a junior brother of mines and Dongho’s at Heavenly Lotus Sect. Although he was older than us by a few years, he had joined the sect after Dongho and I and was the student of Junior Master Ha. “Aish, why do I keep forgetting that you’re the nephew of one of my ministers?”

“Because I don’t act like a noble.” Seunghyub let out, his uncle shaking his head in embarrassment. Dongho gave the older man a pat of reassurance. “Besides…can I still call you Seventh Eldest Brother and Eighth Oldest Sister?”

I gave him a small nod. I didn’t want Seunghyub to change the way he addressed me just because my title changed.

Yonghyun’s uncle, Minister Jiho, stepped forward and gestured to the men. “Your Majesty, shall we arrange for your stay with one of the consorts tonight?”

“No need. I will be busy with both military and domestic affairs the next couple of days.” I shook my head. “I will send word when I have some free time. In the meantime, the Emperor will keep me company.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Minister Jinho gave me a bow and stepped back.

“Although you are now my consorts, I expect that you will all resume your duties and contribute to the empire. Yonghyun, you will report to the Office of Commerce tomorrow. Johnny, you will resume your duties with the army. Seunghyub… as a disciple of Heaven Lotus Sect, you know what you need to do.” I took a step back and looked at the three men who were to live in the south wing of the palace. “I hope you get along well, each and every one of you, since there will be times where I can’t visit. Please understand that my duties as the Empress is for the good of the nation.”

“We all know that you have different personalities, goals and responsibilities. But I eagerly hope that each one of you get along well with each other.” Dongho nodded, taking my hand. “In these dire times of war and political unrest, we men need to be brothers to protect the Empress and this new Empire. Without us, how can she stay strong? Without her, the nation will fall. Is that understood?”

I watched as each of the men chorused ‘Yes’ as I waved my hands to dismiss them. I looked over to where Aron and Jonghyun were and slowly shook my head. “Aron. Jonghyun. Dongho and I need to have a word with you if you don’t mind.”

As the other three consorts, the ministers and the servants dispersed, Aron and Jonghyun joined Dongho and I towards my private courtyard. Sitting at the pavilion, I heaved a sigh and ran a hand through my hair. “You think those three will get along?”

“We both know Seunghyub will.” Dongho smiled at me. “He’s the weirdest out of the three but he’s a genuine person. Plus we know him well since he’s our junior brother.”

“I think Johnny will get along with everyone as well.” Aron said as he folded his arms across his chest. “He’s a big softie despite being in the army. And all of us should know how much of a hard worker he is as he’s one of the captains for our infantry.”

“Yonghyun is the one that we all don’t really know about.” Jonghyun muttered. “He is a civil officer so he is a bit difficult to monitor.”

“Compared to the other two, none of us really know about Yonghyun.” Dongho nodded as he slipped an arm around my waist. He looked down at me, a concerned look on his face. “Be careful around him. I’ll have some folks watch over him.”

I nodded up at him, a small smile on my face. “Don’t be too harsh on him okay?”

“Of course.” He smiled.

* * *

The next day, along with Dongho, I went in search of finding Seunghyub to talk about his duties as a disciple of Heaven Lotus Sect and as my consort. I found him in a discussion with a few of the younger disciples of the sect as they conversed about who was stronger amongst the senior disciples.

“Is Eighth Senior Sister really that powerful?” One of the younger disciples, Hweseung, asked. “I’ve never seen her in action, much less train, so I’m very doubtful that she’s strong.”

“Yah, Hweseung,” Seunghyub sighed as wrapped an arm around the younger man’s shoulders. “Just because you don’t see Sister Minha train or anything doesn’t mean she isn’t strong.”

“She’s the only female among the senior disciples.” Hun, another disciple muttered. “Plus she’s the only female to rank in the games.”

“I’ve seen eighth sister spar with seventh brother before.” Dongsung, another disciple exclaimed. “Those two are on another level.”

“They’re like gods compared to the rest of us.” Jaehyun muttered, looking up at the sky.

Seunghyub nodded in agreement. “Sister Minha may look like an ethereal goddess that’s all gentle and kind…but she’s ruthless and swears a lot. I’ve never seen a royal, much less an Empress, that’s like her.”

I chuckled as they continued to debate which senior disciples were stronger. “So one of my consorts like to talk shit behind my back.”

They jumped from the sound of my voice and Dongho let out a little chuckle. “Why are you always so surprised? You know the younger disciples always do this.”

I scoffed and let out a laugh, noticing the younger disciples giving us their greetings. “Oh you know I like to give the kids a hard time.”

“But I’m older than you!” Seunghyub let out with a frown. “And so is Jaehyun and Hun.”

“Yeah but you’re our junior brothers.” Dongho answered, patting the older man’s shoulder. “You should be glad that Minha doesn’t play the royal hierarchy with you all.”

“That’s true…” Seunghyub nodded. He looked at Dongho and I. “I never asked but why are you both here?”

“I need you to do me a favor.” I replied. “And don’t tell the other consorts about this.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second story to Knights of the Ice Queen. If you haven't read the first story, please do! You can find it here: Knights of the Ice Queen 
> 
> This one will focus more on the aspect of a male harem (le gasp), politics, and war. We are in for another ride guys!


End file.
